


After Hours

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Motorcity Kinkmeme prompt: <a href="http://motorkink.dreamwidth.org/272.html?thread=538896#cmt538896">Adorkable bean pole boyfriend and tiny girl shenanigans. Bonus points if Chuck reads her smutty fanfic.</a></p><p>Basically, Chuck and Ruby hanging out and being adorkable. And writing Lord Vanquisher/Smiling Dragon porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the pics on tumblr of Chuck with flowers in his hair. 
> 
> Many many thanks goes to Zidy for the Beta and making this a better story.

* * *

"Um, Ruby?"

"Hold on..." The small teenager growled behind him, tugging on his scalp. "Dammit, why won't your hair braid?"

Chuck snorted. Ruby was just a little bit too braid happy sometimes. He was waiting for the day she showed up with her hair completely braided, like dreadlocks. She'd look even more ferocious.. "Why do you think I leave it down?"

"So no one can see when you make funny faces with your eyebrows." She gave a huff of annoyance, giving one last tug on his blond hair, pulling out the hairband she'd just tied in. "Duh."

Close enough for the Dark Slayer. "Anyway." Chuck held the pages up that he was reading. "I'm pretty sure dicks don't bend that way."

"What?" She leaned over his shoulder, draping herself over him like a living cape. Ruby was fairly light, he just leaned slightly to the side to compensate for her weight. At least she never did it when they were in armour, that'd be risking an eye on a spike or something. "Where?"

He pointed to the line of text. "See, what you have there would have his penis-" He held his hand level "-Go like this." And he brought his palm in, fingers nearly touching the inside of his wrist. "That's an ow."

Ruby grimaced. "Oooh. Yeah."

"And that's not gonna be very comfortable for the guy on the bottom either." Chuck wrinkled his nose, then absently brushed his newly freed hair out of his eyes.

"Right, no traction." Ruby nodded, then slid off of him. "Okay, I'll need to re-think that scene." And probably play with some dolls, to get the anatomy right.

That was actually how it started. Chuck had been sent in to pick her up for a game, and he'd walked in on her doing that. It was epicly hysterical in retrospect, but not so much at the time.

Then there'd been a lot of screaming and flailing and throwing of stuff. Which is how he discovered that Ruby liked to write up their LARPing adventures. As well as making up her own.

Once he'd stopped gawking at the tablet screen he'd pulled off his head and the words within, he had to admit, Ruby could spin a good tale. Thurman the Magnificent, the Oracle, Ruby the Dark Slayer, and Lord Vanquisher all shone with the kind of light they all strove for, to be greater, better they really were.

He'd commented that Texas kept the Level 25 Battle Axe, named it 'Vera', in Stronghorn now, which prompted her to request some of the adventures that the Burners got up to.

-After their game, which they did eventually win after an awesome epic battle.

A few days later they did get together, Chuck reading a few of her stories and telling her some of the adventures that the Burners had been on. He found Ruby to be a rapt audience, asking questions at the right times. The next time they got together to LARP, she gave him a copy of a story, which was one of the stories he had just told her, a fantasy action fight involving the 'Lightbringers of the Realm'.

Somehow that had turned into them hanging out every couple of weeks, him reading her stories, and giving her an honest critique as she played with his hair. They usually talked too, about the Realm, the Burners, Motorcity, just life in general. As much as he loved the Burners, it was nice to hang out with someone with other than them. And due to Ruby's prickly, suspicious nature, she didn't have that many close friends to hang out with, other than Thurman.

They'd discussed it a few times, that once Kane was out of power, that Ruby should go to the surface and become a writer. Fantasy was fantasy, it didn't matter where you lived, either Motorcity or Deluxe, there was something about adventures and other worlds that drew people in. But first they had to take Kane out of the picture.

And then there were the stories starring Lord Vanquisher and the Smiling Dragon and their... after hours activities....

He'd been embarrassed as all hell once he realised that his secret crush on Mike wasn't quite as big of a secret as he'd thought, making her swear on her sword not to tell anyone. Ruby had just rolled her eyes and agreed, although she still teased him about it when no one else was around. And once he got past the massively bizarre fact that someone was basically writing him and Mike getting it on, the Vanquisher and Dragon stories were pretty hot.

Anatomy fails aside.

"You should grow your hair out." Ruby complained, brushing his hair. It was just barely long enough to put into pigtails now, something that pleased her to no end. Ruby had a couple of much older brothers who weren't interested in 'sissy things', and no one else in her family was interested in any sort of life outside of Motorcity, leaving her feeling kind of isolated at home.

It was something that Chuck could kind of relate to. And getting his hair played with was kind of nice.

"Not too long." He corrected absently, turning the page. "Eating hair tastes terrible."

"Yeah." She agreed, obviously making a face behind him, dividing his hair into sections. "But still, you have _such_ pretty hair." She sighed wistfully.

Dark gold, a color rarely seen anymore, much less in Motorcity. It was a bit more common in Deluxe, where people dyeing their hair was fairly common, but not down here where fashion was more about survival than looking pretty. He'd wanted to dye it some other colour when he was younger, to blend in better, but he didn't mind so much since he'd joined the Burners.

Ruby lusted after his hair, something that had worried him when they first started doing this. It had taken a couple of weeks for her to figure out how hard she could tug without making him scream in agony or pull out handfuls of hair, and for him to relax that he could trust her not to yank his hair out.

And it was kind of fun, seeing what she did with it. The sparkly clips and barrettes weren't too bad, but he drew the line at bows. Or make-up, after the one time Mike picked Chuck up at Ruby's family's due to an emergency and discovered that Chuck was wearing eyeliner, mascara and blue eyeshadow when his hair had blown out of face during the fighting.

Mike had smiled at him, kind of small and sly, commenting that it was a good look for Chuck. Chuck still wasn't sure if Mike had honestly meant that as a complement or if he was teasing. Although he privately hoped it was the former.

Fortunately, no one else had noticed and he'd been able to wash it off in the shower once they got back to the garage. That was some teasing that Texas and Dutch would have never let him live down. The last thing he needed to be known as was 'Princess Chuck'.

"Hey, I- **Lord Vanquisher** doesn't wear the Smiling Dragon's colours." He protested, tapping the offending paragraph.

Chuck could practically _hear_ Ruby roll her eyes.

"I don't!" He protested.

"What colour are Lord Vanquisher's robes?" Ruby tugged on his hair.

"Green."

"And what colour is Mike's kick-ass car?"

"Hey, Mutt's half mine too, y'know! And she's... green... Oh."

He'd scrounged some fabric from some old curtains he'd found, happy just to have that much material to play with, not really caring about the colour past that it wasn't a pastel. He tilted his head back to stare at her from upside down. "Can't we say that Smiling Dragon wears Vanquisher's colours?" He complained.

"Then it'd be blue." She informed him, flicking his nose. He wrinkled his nose at her and she cackled. "See! Eyebrows!"

"Yeah, yeah." He lifted his head up to continue reading. Ruby snickered at him, fixing something in his hair.

"You ready to look?" She asked, slapping his shoulder.

"As ready as I'm going to be." He said with a long suffering air that was mostly in jest. Ruby punched his shoulder again and he laughed. "Alright, alright." He agreed, taking his legs off the table he'd had them propped up on. She spun his chair around, holding up a hand mirror.

She'd put his hair up in pigtails, two at the top of his head and two at the bottom, leaving his hair sticking out the back like golden pom-poms. There was a dark red cloth rose attached to one of the top right pigtail, adding a touch of whimsy to it. He shook his head slightly, just to make them dance.

"Not bad." He finally declared. He wasn't a huge flower person, but sometimes they were okay. And Ruby had a secret fondness for flowers, as long as they were as red as her name and came with thorns. No tiny dainty pink sissy flowers for her.

"Heh." Ruby smirked, plopping down sideways in his lap, making him grunt. She picked up his right hand, inspecting the chewed nails. "I'm thinking of painting my nails." She said, not looking at him. "But I'm kind of afraid I'll mess it up practising the sword." And it was something that could be seen as 'feminine', potentially opening her up to teasing.

"Burgundy would be good." He mused, catching her hand and holding it so he could see her small oval nails. "Or forest green. Something dark, that way it'll look cool when it's chipped. Bright red could look like blood, make it scary too."

Ruby chuckled quietly, more of a muted evil cackle before leaning her head against his shoulder, slipping an arm around his waist. "You always know what to say, Chuck." She informed him with a smile, snuggling against him. "You're the best gay boyfriend ever."

"Only for you." He agreed with a rueful grin, resting his chin on the top of her tiny head. "Only for you."

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> For those into the LARPing fun, I recommend ['About Two Levels of Fic' by Matryoshka](http://zeekubeast.tumblr.com/post/26641709662/motorcity-about-two-levels-of-fic-matryoshka), which I discovered while doing some research for this fic and chortled immensely.


End file.
